


It Started With a Kiss

by oikawaii013



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Shots, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Halloween, M/M, Party, Romantic Comedy, surfer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaii013/pseuds/oikawaii013
Summary: Something unforgettable happened to two strangers during fright night, a Halloween party, at Club Neon.Just when they thought that everything is in the clear, the universe plays tricks on them making them reminisce about that embarrassing and slightly intimate encounter.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the word prologue has a link on the aesthetic of the chapter :)

**_[Chapter One](https://ia601507.us.archive.org/19/items/chapter-1_20200908/CHAPTER%201.jpg) _ **

_(3rd person pov)_

Eating out on Monday mornings are part of the routine of Akaashi’s group of friends, Kenma Kozume, Shoyo Hinata, Tadashi Yamaguchi, Kei Tsukishima, Koshi Sugawara, and Tooru Oikawa. They do this to catch up. Although there are times that they are not complete because they have deadlines to catch, they overslept, and the like.

Considering that the finals are over and all their paperworks were finished and passed, they will surely be complete today, and this is a rare occasion that they are complete. 

“Babes, we’re going to Fright Night at Club Neon right?”, Oikawa asked.

“What’s that again?”, Kenma asked.

“The Halloween party where we wear costumes and drink to our heart’s content.”

“Oh, that. Yeah, I’m going, I guess.” Kenma replied.

“Daichi and I are game. We already chose our costumes. We’re going as Steve and Robin from Stranger Things.” Suga replied. 

Akaashi drank his orange juice and thought of his costume. ‘ _I feel like wearing an angel costume._ ’ he thought to himself.

“Kenma let’s be Cher and Dionne from clueless,” Hinata suggested.

“That’s so cute!” Oikawa cooed.

“Oh yeah, sure. You’re Cher though.” Kenma replied.

“Tsukki and I are going to wear our Hogwarts Merch we bought from Wizarding World.” Yamaguchi shared it with the group. Tsukki and he have been together for a year now, and they’re not stopping anytime soon or ever.

“I’ll probably wear an angel costume.” Akaashi shared with the group.

“Oooh, is it the naughty lingerie one?” Oikawa queried interestingly.

Akaashi chuckled, “No. I was planning on going shirtless and wearing angel wings to go with it and then a halo headpiece.”

“Oohhh. I love that idea. Damn, babe!” Suga exclaimed.

“Akaashi, you’re so cool! I can’t wait to see it.” Hinata said.

“You’re such a hoe! I bet you’d kill that costume!” Oikawa said laughing.

“I bet you can hook someone up with that costume,” Yamaguchi said winking, while Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi like he grew horns.

“What, babe?” Yamaguchi looked at his boyfriend.

Akaashi bit his lip getting shy by the minute saying, “I’m not planning on it, but I’m also not against the idea.”

“Atta babe!” Oikawa cheered.

“I’ll probably wear those Christmas costumes on Mean Girls when they presented on stage.” Oikawa laughed at his silliness.

“Oh my god! Do it! Hahaha considering it’s _ber_ months, Christmas is almost here!” Hinata hyped Oikawa’s idea.

“Do it, babe! Maybe someone will be a football player and you guys will hook up.” Suga raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“You are so right! I’ll carry on with this idea.” Oikawa laughed.

They ate their breakfast and talked about how stressful the finals was and that they are very happy that hell week is finished. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are both Architecture students, Hinata is in the same department but he’s taking up Interior Design. Kenma is in computer science, while Suga and Oikawa are Psychology students. Akaashi is taking up Fine Arts.

They became close because they sat together during the freshmen orientation, they became instant friends at that moment. Now that they are in their senior year in uni, they’re inseparable, despite taking up different programs.

They are excited for Fright Night to happen, which is this Saturday. They planned and talked about anything and everything under the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storyboard link is on the word "chapter two" and song link is on the song title itself :)
> 
> Enjoy!

[ **_Chapter Two_ ** ](https://archive.org/download/1575938451950/1575938451950.jpg)

_(Akaashi’s pov)_

We made it to Club Neon, after preparing in Oikawa’s place. He lives alone in his apartment unit, and it’s near the location of the party. 

_[Blinding Lights](https://open.spotify.com/track/0VjIjW4GlUZAMYd2vXMi3b) _were playing in the club when we got there. We went to our reserved VIP table and started ordering our drinks. I promised to pay for the first round of drinks, as a way of making up for not hanging out with them as much because of my photography gigs. I’m okay with it though I make good money with those gigs.

When our drinks came Oikawa made the group stand up. “To a night we can’t forget. Happy Halloween, babes! I love you all.” he stated and we cheered. When we became slightly inebriated, we danced on the dancefloor and _[Physical](https://open.spotify.com/track/3AzjcOeAmA57TIOr9zF1ZW) _was being played. We jumped around and ground our bodies to the beat of the song.

I went out of the dancefloor and to the bar, to order a margarita. I sat on the high stool and looked around the bar area. I saw someone staring at me. His eyes looked so intense, _too intense_. I looked at him again, and I caught him smirking, my eyes widened as if I was a deer caught on headlights, and looked away. He has a toned body, a surfer’s tan even! His hair looked so cool with his gray hair. God, why am I feeling things? 

Before I could drown in my thoughts of that guy, my margarita came. I thanked the bartender and drank using my straw. I can see him coming this way, out of the corner of my eye. He sat down on the seat next to me and chuckled, seeing how tense I’ve become.

“Hey, angel,” he stated, “I guess this is meant to be.”

I looked at him and realized that he is wearing a demon headpiece while his trident is being placed beside him, and damn that red eyeshadow. Our costumes are alike, we are shirtless with headpieces excluding the wings and trident, we might be matching.

“Hey,” I awkwardly responded. _Dammit! He’s ripped._

“I know,” he laughed out loud. _Wait did he just hear me saying that? Damn me, and my blabbing._ I take it back, he seems so full of himself. Ugh!

“So,” he stated.

“So..” 

He chuckled. “Who are you with?”, he asked.

“I’m with my friends.” Pointing at my friends on the dance floor with Hinata, Kenma, Tsukki, and Yamaguchi awkwardly robot dancing. I smiled at their dorkiness.

“I see,” he looked at where I am looking and laughed out loud.

“They’re dorks like that,” I stated.

“Dance with me?” He asked.

_Should I or not? Should I or not? Ah, fuck it!_

“Sure.” I held his hand and went to the dance floor.

His hand fits in my own and it’s sending tingling sensations in my chest. I shivered at the thought of these sensations.

When we were near my friends, we stopped. He grabbed my hips and pulled me near his body. We swayed to the song _[Say So](https://open.spotify.com/track/3Dv1eDb0MEgF93GpLXlucZ)_. He could dance. His hips are so in-tune with the song. As an awkward dancer, it almost feels like I can dance well because his body is so commanding.

I can see my friend's jaw-dropping at me dancing with someone. I notice that Oikawa and Suga are not around the dance floor, though. Wherever they are I know they’re having a blast. 

He grabbed my chin, making me look at him. “Focus on me, angel.”

I looked at him and I can feel my body pulling towards his body. His face went to my neck and kissed it softly. He looked at me and I at him, we felt so warm because of our nearness. I put my arms around his neck and played with his hair. His lips went down towards mine. He teased me by smacking his lips to me and smiled at me, inviting me.

I grabbed onto his hair and kissed him hard. My tongue played with his. I grabbed onto his hair harder and he moaned. He grabbed my hair as well causing my face to be lifted up, I moaned. We stopped kissing to breathe, his face to my neck giving my butterfly kisses. “Damn,” I said, causing him to chuckle and he smiled at me, making me smile as well.

We went to the bar and ordered another round of drinks. We kissed some more, kissing him is so addictive, I prefer kissing him more than anything at the moment. We talked about him being a surfer and being a part of the school volleyball varsity. We also talked about me being a fine arts student and a photographer at the same time. I feel like I’ve known him for a long time, he talks so animatedly that I could feel how he feels.

_Fuck what’s the matter with me. I don’t even know the name of this guy._


	3. Chapter 3

[ **_Chapter Three_ ** ](https://ia801505.us.archive.org/22/items/3_20200912_20200912_1639/3.jpg)

_ (Akaashi’s pov) _

I do not know how much alcohol I drank by now. I feel queasy already. I love making out with this demon surfer. I still don’t know his name, and he didn’t ask for mine either. I know I just met him, and we already had full makeout sessions. Yes, plural. I guess the mystery eradicated my inhibitions. I hooked up with people, but not as intense, and AS forward as this.

We are in the VIP area, right now. Just drinking and talking about our mutual love for The Big Bang Theory.

“Don’t you just love the wedding ceremony idea of Bernadette and Howard?”

“Yes! It was very nerdy and very lovely. I just can’t help but swoon all the time in that scene.”

“Bernie changed Howie. He is still a perv, though, but he is Bernie’s perv,” he chuckled. He is now massaging my thighs.  _ Oh, damn. _

“Let’s try some body shots,” he encouraged.

“What?”

“Body shots? It is where you lick a grain of salt and drink the alcohol at someone’s body part.”

“Yes, I know, but isn’t this moving too fast?”

“Why?”

“I mean… we just met!”

“So?”

“Ugh! Fine.”

“Wait, are you sure? We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m not going to push you into doing something that you’re against.” He said sincerely.  _ Why do you sound so perfect, demon surfer? _

“No, no! It’s okay… I’m game?” I said shyly.

He ordered our drinks and he volunteered to be the first one to take the shot.

The demon surfer placed some salt on my chest area and made me bite the lime, he craned my neck to the side and placed the tequila on the curve of my collarbone. He knelt in front of me and looked at me enticingly.  _ Damn, demon surfer. _

He went down and licked on the salt in my chest while looking up at me.  _ Why does he look so hot doing it? _ I feel like I’m going to have a boner if he keeps on doing this. My body heated up and I tried to stay still so the tequila will not go to waste. He keeps teasing me by wiggling his tongue on my chest. I let out a moan, trying not to make any moves.

He, then, drank the tequila and stayed there kissing my collarbone. Making sure to leave a hickey behind as a token. I let out another moan, as moaning is the only response I can let out. He bit the lime on my lip, squeezing it using his lips, and threw it away. He kissed me ardently, he hooked his fingers on my belt loops, pulling my body to his, skin to skin. I can feel his arousal together with mine. His tongue touched mine and I can taste the tequila and lime he drank.

_ Who is this demon surfer? _

_ Why does my body fit in his so perfectly? _

_ Why is my body so responsive to his doing? _

I don’t know why I am overthinking, but this added up to my intoxication. The next thing I know is that I puked my guts out in his pants. He groaned and tried to keep me still, and inclined. He kept asking me if I was okay while patting my back and pushing my hair back.

_ Oh my god! This is so embarrassing! What the fuck, Akaashi! _

After throwing up, what I just did to him came to my senses and it made me run downstairs. “I’m sorry.” I apologized and continued running. I don’t care if I left him.  _ God that was so embarrassing. _ I don’t even know him.  _ Why do I keep on repeating that? Maybe, because, in that fracture of time, I wish I knew who he was. _

But it’s over now, though. I can’t see him, after what I did, ever.

I looked for my friends. I saw Oikawa looking haughtily at some guy while clinging on to another guy.  _ He’s such a player _ . “... you’re dating.” the guy who I believe is Oiks’ ex stated.

“Oiks? Help?” I interrupted.

He went to me and, in a concerned tone, he asked, “What happened? Where’s the guy you were with? Tadashi told me about it when they told me they’re leaving.”

“Something happened. I’ll talk to you guys. I just need to get out of here. Please tell the others?”

“Oh, no. I’ll come with you. I think you’re still drunk.”

I walked out of Club Neon and went to the parking lot waiting outside Tooru’s car because he got held up by the people he was with. When he came back, he was already with someoneー the guy he put an arm around.

“Babe, this is Hajime. This is my friend, Akaashi” Oikawa said while introducing us.

“What‘s going on? Wasn’t the other guy you’re talking to your ex?”

“It’s a long story. Let’s go. My place, okay? I’ll let you sleepover.”

“Is he coming with us?” I asked, pointing at Hajime.

“No. You got my number, right? Call me when you get home.” Oikawa told the guy.

I saw the demon surfer on his way to the parking lot. I don’t think he saw me. I frantically got in the car and told Oikawa to get in fast. I saw him and his puke-filled pants followed by three people who kept on laughing at him, including Hajime the guy who Oikawa introduced me to.

  
“Oof, rough night for Bokuto!” Oikawa said as he saw the demon surfer -  _ Bokuto. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ACE! BEST BOI! DEMON SURFER!!! <333

**_Chapter Four_ **

_ (Akaashi’s pov) _

_ Bokuto. Bokuto. Bokuto. I finally know your name or at least a fraction of your name. _

As Oikawa started the car, I asked him, “Do you know that guy?”

“Who among them?”

“The guy with the… uh… vomit on his pants?”

“Yes. Don’t you know him? He’s, like, famous on campus.”

“Uh... no”

“Wait, let’s go to a drive-thru first. I’m famished.”

We went to Mcdonald’s drive-thru and ordered burgers, fries, and drinks. I also requested service water, considering how I vomited at  _ Bokuto _ .  _ Bokuto…  _ It felt foreign to say his name even on my mind.

We arrived at Oikawa’s place and we placed the remains of our orders on his breakfast bar. We ate while we were on the road, and I told him that I feel like I’m going to have a massive hangover come morning. I used his extra restroom to freshen up and wore Oiks’ clothes. 

We went back to the table and finished our food. I drank a lot of water to lessen my hangover in the morning. I feel so sober all because of what I did.

“So… tell me what happened.”

“Okay… so… okay—”

“Stop stalling and get into it!” he scolded.

“Well… the one I was with was Bokuto. I did not know who he was, while I was with him. We sort of danced and made out and talked and danced some more and made out some more…”

“Uh-huh…” he keeps on saying while nodding.

“And then we had body shots…”

“Oh my god! So, it was a hickey that I saw a while ago! You hoe! I raised you well.”

“well, I’m not done yet. I was sort of… theonewhostainedhispantswithvomit—”

“In English, please”

“I was the one who stained his pants with vomit.”

Oikawa placed a hand on his mouth to keep his jaw from dropping. I was ashamed of what I just said and bowed my head down.  _ Dammit, Akaashi. _

“Keij, oh my god… you did NOT.”

I shyly said, “I did.”

“What the heck! I can’t believe this. You made out with Bokuto, our campus heartthrob slash pro-surfer bet slash ace of our volleyball team, did body shots with him and you vomited on his pants.” he said while giggling.

“ALSO, what the fuck! He gave you a hickey!”

“Why? What does it mean?”

“Uhh… it’s kind of a big deal? He doesn’t give anyone a hickey. Like ever! The women and men he made out with in the past always say that he’s very careful when he kisses other parts than their lips. Oh my god! Let me snap it!” he says while taking my shirt -  _ his shirt _ \- off and took a picture of it.

“There! For safekeeping. I sent it to you already. Make sure to save it.”  _ Dammit, Oiks. You did have a point, though. I want to remember this token, at least. _

“I wonder why he gave you a hickey. Maybe, he’s into you. You did tell me that you two talked right?” he queried.

“Yes, we talked about his love for surfing, his struggle in keeping his parents’ expectations, his volleyball journey, my photography gigs, my art program, coming out…”

“That sounded so personal. No wonder he gave you a hickey. It’s actually known on campus that he only talks to his friends about that stuff. He’s kind of closed off that way.” he stated.

“I don’t know Oiks. Giving someone a hickey might not be a big of a deal to him, though. I don’t want to see him anymore because in case you missed it, I vomited? On him??” I answered sarcastically.

“Aww, yes. Whatever you decide, Keij. I still think that he’s into you, though. Are you sure you haven’t met him? Suga and Daichi are together? And we go to parties with them?”

“I leave those parties early, remember? I go home with Yams and Tsukki.”

“Oh, right!”

“Wait! Enough of me. What’s the deal with Hajime?”

“Oh…” he said while giggling and added, “He’s so friggin hot, right? Well, I saw Pierre, my cheating douchebag of an ex, approaching me with the biatch he cheated with. I panicked and grabbed on to the guy that was on my back and kissed him. And poof! We’re sort of fake dating.” he explained animatedly.

“But you can’t tell our friends that, it’s only between us three, okay?” he added.

I nodded. I remember the times wherein I was the one keeping secrets from our group and only telling Tooru about it.

“Also, you are so telling our friends about you and Koutarou.” he teasingly stated.  _ Koutarou Bokuto… your name sounds so hot, demon surfer. I still think that we shouldn’t see each other. _

“Yeah, I really need to explain stuff seeing how they are looking at us while we’re on the dance floor.”

We finished our food and threw them in their designated bin. We texted our friends that both of us are having a sleepover and see if anyone is interested in joining. They seem to be enjoying the night to bother joining us. Oikawa also told them that I’m going to be telling something to the group and asked them if they were good next Saturday night. They all agreed and Saturday at my place we’re having a movie night and I’m telling them about my Fright Night.

I’m bracing myself on what their reactions will be. And I can’t help but also think about  _ him — Koutarou Bokuto. _

_ I hope I’ll never get to see you again, demon surfer. _


End file.
